Bloody Doll
by 0HollowNinja0
Summary: A world in war, true evil has rissen from hell who will stop it? Or will they? Will one small woman and child save the world or willshefall for the mysterious evil? YESH this is a womanxwoman!


_Her bare feel clamored against the dark concrete, it was stained red from other escapees. Try as they might, the guard dogs always caught them, bit deep inside of there pale flesh. Chewed and gnawed the delicate flesh off and cracked there bones. No longer could they run and hide, all they could do was wait to be returned to the wards and hellish cages. She was different, older, smarter, stronger she knew this place. Many times has she tried this and never had she gotten it quite right. Always a moment off, a step to slow but not this time. This time she was dead on!_

_Over the metal fence she went the electric wires missed her by an inch. She was gone like smoke in air, gone over the fence and in to the hellish rat lands. Industrialized hell, black smoke in the air always the sun was red as blood the earth was burning up. Her pale hazel eyes looked up at the tall building, Room 10 A? _She kicked the front door down and gazed at the elevator.

Quickly the doors opened, she ran through them. Walking down the ratty looking hall. The wallpaper was moldy yellow floral and wood paneling, looked like someone pissed all over it. The floor and roof was white cracked tile. The lights flickered and buzzed eerily, Gin looked down the hall and hissed, gazing at the metal door. 10-A Her mind raced. _Will she remember me?__Better yet, if she does who says she'll let me in after what In did! Only one way to fide out._

The redhead looked up from her cooking. "The door?" She gazed at the clock, 11:49 P.M.

"Who would be knocking so late?" She cleaned her hands on her kitchen rag and brushed off her apron. Quickly and gracefully she made her way to the front door and looked through the little hole. Nothing was outside, "Huh?" She unlocked her 4 locks and opened the door.

"Ello!" The brunet seemed to pop up from out of the blue. She smiled scratched her head and sighed loudly. She was dressed in a white, looked like PJ'S her shirt was white and torn slightly with some red blood stains and dirt on it. Her pants were covered in mud and she didn't have any shoes on, her feet were cut up. Her dark brown hair was put in a sloppy bun. "Mind lettin an old friend stay da night?" 

SMACK

Gin sighed loudly, her face was now stinging lovely, her face now read she smiled weekly. Tears filled her eyes. "Doll…..Don't cry ya know I'll always love ya…." Doll cried as she wrapped her arms around Gin and wept loudly. Her long red hair was flowing down her back as she sobbed in Gin's arms. "Shh…I love ya dear…..Gin's here to stay, may I come in?" Doll looked down at her and smiled as she wiped the tears from her pale face.

"Yeah…" They both went inside the small apartment. "Gin I'm going to finish cooking you make you're self comfortable okay?" Doll's voice was like an angel to Gin's sore ears. The brunet frowned and grabbed Doll's waist and kissed her neck. She left hot trails up and down the older woman's soft skin. "G-gin stop it…" Her whispering pleas were said to deaf ears. She whimpered and monad as soft bite marks trailed her skin. "S-stop….You can't.." Doll whimpered as a hand slipped up her dress and on to her legs. Gin smirked and chuckled as Doll arched back and moaned loudly. 

"M-mommy?" Gin's dark hazel eyes snapped to the doorway leading to the other rooms. There stood a little girl. She had along night gown on with pink teddy bears on it in her arm to match was a big brown bear almost as lager thank her. It's left button eye was missing.

Doll pushed the taller woman away quickly and mutter curses at her as she walked to the small girl. She looked about 6 maybe 7. "Dear go back to bed everything is ok." She bend down and coddled the small kid to Gin's disgust. Gin never liked kids, hated them actually. The little girls bright blue eyes never left the tall woman. Her scared look only made the tall woman more angry, she had been disturbed during her "fun" and now this brat wanted to stare her down?

"M-mommy who is she?" Her voice got lower but not low enough. "She's scary mommy." Doll smiled shushed her and whispered in her ear.

"She is Gin and she will be staying with us okay? She's mommy's friend, but listen." She grabbed the kids shoulders and made her look in to her blue grey eyes. "You can't tell anyone about mommy's new friend ok? Promise me!" The little girl whispered to her and turned to sleep. Doll stood up and walked to Gin. "See.. I found that girl on the street along time ago ok I take care of her, if u hurt her I'll kill you!" Gin didn't blink she just gazed down at the now angry woman.

"Can I call you mommy?" Another harsh slap was granted to the brunet as the shorter woman quickly walked to the kitchen to finish cooking for tomorrow. The brunet chuckled and rubber her now red face. _This is gonna be fun eh? _Gin followed the woman to the kitchen and sat down at the small wooden table. "So were did ya find da kiddo at?" The cooking woman sighed loudly. 

"Street next to broad, she was wrapped up in a trash bag poor little thing, looked about 12 months old." Doll sighed as she herd Gin's world renound evil laugh echo through her kitchen. "What's funny about that Gin?" She hissed as she gazed over her shoulder and back at the woman leaning back in her kitchen chair. Her dirty smile and half lidded eyes always seemed to mean something bad, she could recall that much about Gin from there past, that was something no one could forget. 

"Ehh Nothin I just hate kids…..Always have the useless lil bastards, all of em are pieces ah shit! Never amount to anythin and always let ya down in da end! Kids mean less money more trouble." Her dark grin widened, "I woulda found er she woulda been sold on da black market. Which one would fit er best though…Blond kid eh, maybe the sex-market, nah to scared lookin eh maybe da science-market yeah get allata money for her." Gin chuckled and yawned, her cruelness knows no bounds.

Doll's faded blue eyes seemed tired. "Gin….That's horrible.." Her whisper again fell upon deaf ears. Or maybe they just never listened? The younger woman sighed loudly stood from her chair and wrapped her long thing arms around the taller woman's waist. "What are you doi8ng this time?" A soft smile and faint blush now shown.

"Nothin! But, eh Ish tired." Gin made a close eyed frowny face. She never really let her eyes open., nothing in this world she wanted to see. She yawned untangled her arms from Doll and flopped down on the couch and rolled over.

Seconds….Minutes…Hours of this torture. Every time she was so close to drifting into a painless land were she didn't have to atone for her many past sins or create new ones, she didn't have to pretend to be a good person…….Or she truly wasn't a bad one, but only in sleep. The one thing tonight she couldn't grasp. Ever time she would get close to sleep, electricity would pulse through her and jolt her painfully awake again. This was because of an implant given to patients of the Manic Asylum For The Clinically Insane. They put these huge metal devises in there heads so if they escape they will go mad from no sleep.

Doll rolled over and murmured, she could hear a faint cracking sound then a squish. But what was it? She slowly sat up yawned and rubbed her eyes while glaring at her small door. She peered over to the other side of her bed, there lay a small childe with flowing blond hair. She slept soundly. Doll stood from her bed and walked over to her door and listened. Southing was hitting something else like metal on metal, silverware? Doll shuffled quietly from her room and to the kitchen door she hid hoping whoever was in there couldn't see her.

She watched as Gin stood in her kitchen in the flickering light turned away from her with her pale hand in the knife holder, slowly Gin pulled up a long serrated blade. The older woman hide closer to the wall and latched on. The flickering light made the already ominous seen more so. Gin held the knife pointing to her up in the air, slowly she took a breath. Doll's eyes widened, she wasn't going to? 

One quick arm motion and the knife was straight in her skull lodged in deep. Blood splattered everywhere as she wriggled the knife around inside of her head. Doll gasped and wrapped a hand around her mouth so she didn't scream as she watched Gin pull the knife out and replace it with her hand. The knife dropped to the floor, now blood was gushing the hole and trailing down Gin's long pale body all over her white clothes. Soon there was a pool of blood around her pale feet.

Gin pulled a big metal chip from her bleeding gash and gazed at it, her face showed no pain. "Eh lil fucka!" She laughed as she smashed it and the blue electricity wrappedaound her hand and burned her, she just kept laughing then let the metal drop to the tiled floor. The pale woman turned and Doll ran. Back to her safe room where she could hopefully forget about that little seen. 


End file.
